


Vacation

by redwolffclaw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Psych
Genre: Comedy, Crime, Crossover, F/M, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolffclaw/pseuds/redwolffclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet take a well deserved vacation to Hawaii. However, trouble finds them before they even get off the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a 100 themes but I figured it would be a great stand alone, and is one of my favorite shorts that I've written. 
> 
> This is set after the season 8 finale in Psych and is a spoiler.
> 
> No warnings for Hawaii Five-0, could have happened at any time.

            “I can’t believe it Jules.” Shawn smiled eagerly and leaned over Juliet to look out the window of the plane.

            “Neither can I Shawn.” Juliet smiled back at him, though her patience with her hyperactive fiancé was wearing thin after almost six hours.

            They were finally taking the vacation they’d always wanted to, and it couldn’t have come at a better time. Juliet had taken a few weeks off of work so she and Shawn could have some alone time before their wedding. Lord knows after the year she had she deserved it. Now, she was just ready to sit back in the sun with some very fruity and girly drinks on a beach in Honolulu, Hawaii.

            Shawn on the other hand was excited because not only did he get Juliet all to himself for two weeks, he had also signed them up for a pineapple picking tour of the island. He promised Gus he’d bring back at least twenty.

            “Hey, don’t touch my bag!” One of the passengers near the front of the section was yelling at one of the stewardess who needed to move his bag out of the way to get a cart through.

            “Sorry sir…” Once she was out of eyesight of the passenger, the stewardess rolled her eyes. Shawn didn’t blame her. The guy had been super protective of his carryon bag since Shawn had noticed him in customs. He narrowed his eyes and could see the man was nervous. At first he’d just chalked it up to airplane jitters but now that he was paying attention, he realized the nervousness had to do with that bag…

            “What’s wrong?” Juliet noticed his attention was caught on something.

            Turning back to Juliet, Shawn shook his head. “Nothing. Just noticed something.”

            Juliet gave him a hard look. “Shawn, _please_ no working on this trip. We are just going to be a normal couple, on a normal vacation.”

            “Right, right. Sorry Jules.” Shawn apologized but kept watching the man out of the corner of his eye.

            Ten minutes later, Shawn seized an opportunity to sate his curiosity. “Hey Jules, I’m going to hit the bathroom before we land okay?” She nodded at him and continued to look out the window at the view.

            Shawn walked down the aisle and right next to the man, he tripped. “Woah!” He exclaimed and landed right on the guy’s lap.

            “What the hell! Get off!”

            “Sorry!” Shawn made sure to trip right as his hand was on the bag’s zipper and it opened just far enough for him to see two bags of white powder. _How the hell did he get that past customs!?_ Standing he made sure to close the zipper back up. “Sorry man, was just on my way to the bathroom ya know.” The man eyed him suspiciously as he hurried to the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

            Shawn knew he needed a plan. Now that he knew thousands of dollars’ worth of cocaine was on the plane, he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. The problem was that he couldn’t use his cell phone which meant he’d have to use a plane phone. He couldn’t use the one in his seat, next to Jules. He had _just_ told her he wouldn’t do any police work. He’d have to make the call to the police on the down low.

            Slipping into one of the first class seats near the front of the plane and on the other side of the curtain from coach, Shawn picked up the phone and started dialing. He made it a point to memorize the emergency numbers for Hawaii before they left, _just_ in case something happened. He was really glad he did.

            “Honolulu Police. Could I get your name and your emergency please?”

            “Yeah, my name is…” Shawn froze, he didn’t want to give out his real name just in case they came looking for him. Without thinking he blurted the first name that came to his mind, “Chubby Pumpaloaf.” He grimaced. He was so much better at making up names for Gus than he was for himself.

            “Okay Mr. Pumpaloaf, what is your emergency?”

            “I’m on a plane. Flight 365 from Los Angeles to Honolulu International Airport. There is a man on here with a huge bag full of cocaine.” Shawn started to get antsy. This was taking too long.

            “Can you give us a description of the man?”

            “Better, I can give you his name and his seat number.” Shawn put a finger to his head and remembered the name on the carry-on tag connected to the man’s bag. “Gary Bass. Seat 16A near the front of coach, middle row.” He could hear the secretary typing and glanced over his shoulder, noticing a stewardess talking to her co-worker and pointing in his direction. He’d been spotted!

            “Okay sir I need you to stay on the line with me…”

            “I can’t I have to go. Please send someone when the plane lands.” Shawn said quickly and got up from the seat before the stewardess who was eyeing him could come over.

            Shawn peeked out the curtain into coach and saw that Juliet had already started to look around for him, wondering what was taking so long. He composed himself and carefully walked past the drug mule and back to his seat.

            “I was just about to go look for you. What took you so long?” Juliet questioned when he sat down.

            Shawn shrugged, “Oh the usual. Too much airport food.” He patted his stomach and Juliet scrunched her nose, sorry she’d asked.

\----------------------------------

            Thirty minutes later the plane landed normally and started to wheel up to the boarding gate. _Where are the cops?_ Shawn leaned over Juliet to look out the window and he didn’t see anything.

            “Is there something wrong Shawn?” Juliet had never seen him antsy about a landing before.

            Shawn took some deep breaths. “I’m fine Jules… just really excited.” _I might just have to tackle this guy myself._ He was really hoping not to but he couldn’t let the guy get away, despite the chance of having to spend every night of the vacation on their hotel room couch.

            An announcement went over the PA system of the air plane. “This is the captain speaking. Please remain in your seats we have a slight delay in un-boarding.”

            Groans sounded from around the plane but no one moved.

            “What do you think is going on?” Juliet whispered to him.

            “I dunno, we’ll just have to see.” He looked away and grimaced. _Please be the cops, please be the cops, PLEASE be the cops._

            Three heartbeats later three armed men and a woman appeared through the curtains followed by a couple uniformed officers. They instantly leveled their weapons on the man with the drugs. “Hawaii Five-O, put your hands on your head!” The tall brown haired one shouted.

            The man complied immediately and the woman took the case off of his lap, opening it and confirming the drugs were in the bag. “I got um!”

            While the tall detective kept his gun trained on the suspect, a shorter blond detective in a dress shirt and tie, got his cuffs out. The taller man nodded in his direction. “Book ‘em Danno.”

            “I swear to God if you do that again I’m going to put these on _you._ ” The shorter man gestured at him with the cuffs, before putting them on the suspect, and lifting him out of the seat. “Kona, Chin, take him.” He pushed the man towards the other two detectives.

            Juliet was watching the action with interest. Despite her insistence that they not work, her officer instincts had started to kick in and she looked like she really wanted to join in. “Oh my God Shawn! Can you believe that?”

            Shawn shook his head. “No I can’t Jules… I mean, how does he get his hair to stay like that in this humidity?” He gestured to the shorter blond detective with perfectly styled hair.

            Juliet hit him in the chest and they both watched as the detectives continued to argue.

            “Do you want to address everybody?” The blond asked.

            The taller one looked at the note in his partner’s hand and shook his head, “Nah, you’re so much better at that than I am. You’re a people person.”

            The shorter man looked flattered. “Well, I’m glad that you are comfortable admitting that you are lacking in the people skills. It was very big of you.” He said sarcastically. The taller man gestured to the crowd and the shorter man finally got to it. “Ladies and Gentlemen!” He clapped his hands once for effect. “I’m detective Danny Williams, and this is detective Steve McGarret. We wanted to thank you for your time and if possible could a…” He read the paper, “Chubby Pumpaloaf step forward please.”

            Snickers sounded throughout the plane. Shawn was among them.

            Juliet turned to him, “Where have I heard that name before?”

            Shawn’s eyes widened and he shrugged still watching the detectives and trying not to look suspicious.

            Detective Williams turned bright red and turned to his partner with a sour expression. “You just let me walk right into that didn’t you.”

            “No no, I thought you did a great job.” McGarret was suppressing his own laughter.

            “You couldn’t have clued me in at all that it was a fake name, and an inappropriate one at that?” He gestured to the crowd. “Why am I asking a plane full of people about a fake name. If the tipster wanted to be acknowledged for calling in a crime, they wouldn’t have given a _fake name._ ”

            Composing himself but still keeping the amused twinkle in his eye McGarret addressed his partner. “We needed to give Mr. Pumpaloaf a chance to step forward. It’s procedure.”

            “Since when is it procedure to embarrass me in front of an entire plane of people? You should be ashamed of yourself.” McGarret opened his mouth to speak again but Williams shook his head and slapped the paper to his partner’s chest before walking out through the curtains grumbling, "Jezzus, what the hell is the matter with you?"

            McGarret turned and smiled at the cabin and said, “Have a nice day.” Before leaving himself.

            After watching them go, Shawn turned his gaze to Juliet and got an eye full of angry girlfriend. “What?”

            “Chubby Pumpaloaf? Really Shawn, you didn’t think I would remember that?” Shawn had said it as an off handed comment during a briefing a few months ago. The only reason she remembered it was because it caused half the cops at the briefing to break out into snickers.

            Shawn cringed away from her, “What was I supposed to do? Just let him get out and distribute drugs to all the kids on the island. Think of the _kids_ Jules!”

            Juliet snorted. Shawn always knew just how to weasel his way out of her being mad at him. “Next time, just let me know if our plane is going to be sieged by cops okay?”

            Shawn nodded and stared forward, waiting for the pilot’s okay to begin leaving. He suddenly snorted in amusement, thinking about the two detectives. Juliet turned to him, “What is it now?”

            “Oh, just the two detectives. We thought WE had it bad. Those two act like they’re married.” Juliet laughed and punched Shawn on the arm before snuggling up next to him. Shawn straightened a bit. “Do you think they would have given me reward money for this? It could be some extra cash for the vacation.”

            Juliet cocked an eyebrow, “Is any amount of money worth dealing with those two again _and_ admitting to using that name?”

            Shawn settled back into the seat and put an arm around Juliet. “No, no it’s not.”

            “I thought not.” She smiled as they waited for their vacation to officially begin. It was already off to an interesting start and they hadn’t even left the plane.

            “So, how many pineapples do you think they’ll consider it carry on when we leave?” Shawn looked around, gauging the space needed.

            “Shawn…”

**Author's Note:**

> *Note* The name Shawn gave the dispatch was the stripper name from the season 7 episode *Deez Nups*


End file.
